The Book of random Ideas
by Uzumaki-Son Naruto
Summary: A compilations of Ideas that I will place in a poll once the chapters hit a certain amount of Number. Here's hoping to get reviews. Strong Naruto, SmartNaruto.
1. Fear The Reaper

**A.N For those of you that like my other stories, I present to you a project that was in my mind for quite some time. With the help of Angsty Naruto and SinOfDisaster, I present to you a Naruto/One Piece cross, Fear The Reaper.**

**Naruto will be strong in this story and the pairing is Naruto/Nami/Karin. I have seen enough Naruto/Robin stories to get bored with them.**

**This starts after the battle with Pein.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or One Piece.**

* * *

In an unpopulated island, a lone boy was lying under a tree with his eyes closed. He had on a short-sleeve black shirt with a red swirl on the front and wore a pair of brown shorts along with blue sandals. He had a katana whose blade was curved at the tip and for the guard, and had a star shaped hand guard that was connected with the hilt. Its sheath was black in color and had the design of a Chinese dragon along it. The most noticeable thing about this man was the fact that he had blond spiky hair with a single black strand and three whisker marks on each cheek of his face.

This was Naruto Uzumaki and why was he on this island you ask and not in his home village? Well the answer is simple; a year ago, his village was attacked by the Akatsuki leader, Pein, it was only by sheer luck that he was able to beat him but after the fight, Tsunade was out of commission and a council was called to determine the next Hokage, Danzo, a person who wasted no time in banishing him once he had the chair.

Naruto was devastated as he left and hurt that his friends didn't see him off, perhaps they each held small fear of him after he transformed into the fox. The first few months of the banishment was spent in the ruins of his clan village, there he learned about his clan's ability in sealing and chakra manipulation. He also leant why his clan was in ruins and was angry at the Sandaime Hokage for not sending help when asked and he had the guts to lie that he (Third.) had no idea where he (Naruto) was from, that also caused a small hatred to brew in his system, something that grew over time once he looked back on his life in Konoha.

It was then, 6 months away from Konoha, he decided to leave the Elemental Nations and do it silently without other's noticing. His first time out of the Nations was weird at first where he had travelled to east blue, on his way, he met a Kenjutsu master called Hawkeye Mihawk.

Hawkeye was a silent master of Kenjutsu whom was somewhat a critic when it comes to discussions that is if one was able to talk. The master was impressed with him as he spoke and decided that he would help give the young blonde a tool to help reach his goals. The training was hard and painful but the master was glad to take him as an apprentice because the blonde had a natural talent with swords and with the help of his shadow clones, he was able to teach him a lot of moves but by the time his student was done, he decided that it would be best to leave and when Naruto wanted to show his sensei his progress, he was gone, something Naruto took time to accept but he eventually did.

The remaining three months was spent trying to train the Fox's chakra, he had to make an agreement with the fox first before that happened, kill the fake Madara when the time comes but even then he knew he was weak to do so if said person was strong enough to control the fox. But then something caught his attention, something he told the fox, the thing that Itachi left him. The fox found out it was a sharingan, much to his disappointment but then Naruto's idea made him think and one D.N.A splicing later, he had Uchiha blood in him added to his Uzumaki and Senju Blood, something only the sage had so there was a slight possibility that he might gain access to the Rinnegan if anything, something that excited the fox. He managed to unlock it after two months and has been training with it since then.

Sensing was another thing that he decided to learn and he found out, just like sealing, he was a natural genius in sensing, so he tested his range, he was surprised when he found out that he felt another Uzumaki and the chakra was fading, but they were two others with them, both of whom were close by, rushing towards a third that seemed to be fading probably the after effects of a Shushin because of the speed it was moving at. They didn't care about the one on the floor so he used the long range Shushin he was practicing to appear and help, as it turns out, the Uzumaki was female and had a stab wound straight through her chest, it wasn't that hard to figure out who did it so he picked her up and he left with her to heal her but not before meeting with his former teammate, Kakashi and Sakura whom he guessed were the ones that were rushing because if this area and the stab wound on his clan members chest followed by the lightening sparks around it, he could guess that Sasuke just had a fight here and was too tired to face the oncoming opponent's, so he left with a Shushin as quickly as he could.

Sakura and Kakashi tried to stop him from leaving abut he wasn't having any of that so he left with his own long range Shushin back to the island he came from to heal his fellow clan member who he later found out to be Karin. He also found out about the bite marks on her skin and after a little conversation with the fox, he healed her with its chakra, while it may be poison to others, thanks to her Uzumaki longevity, she was able to heal from that as well. She couldn't stop thanking him for his help and decided to follow him instead of his traitorous team mate, something that she later liked as she found out that Naruto was an easy person to get along with. She also started to grow a little crush on him once she felt out his chakra, and after he explained what the darker part of it was, something she appreciated moments later.

He also decided that she needed help in Tai, Nin, and Kenjutsu, something he took pleasure in teaching her, but they'd only started and it would be long before she was able to catch him in strength but that didn't stop her from trying. She also was able to teach him some chakra control techniques in exchange for his Rasengan; he didn't know that much Ninjutsu anyways but that didn't stop him from teaching her properly unlike his previous teachers. He thought her the shadow clone technique, something she took a liking to once he told her the secret of the technique. He then used his own clones to teach hers Taijutsu first before a little bit of Kenjutsu. She was able to learn the toad kata, but that took time to teach her because he had to build up her stamina and train her muscles before it was done. Naruto was thinking of giving her the toad summoning scroll later but he decided against it, and continued to teach her all he could.

That was one year ago and now, they were on one of their many breaks in an unpopulated island in the east blue sea. He decided to rest after walking for so long on the water and she decided to get some food for them. Right now, he was thinking of ways to improve on his sharingan as he remembered the promise he made Nagato and Jiriaya, he knew that he was going to need help but he didn't mind because he knew that he had all the time in the world but something he and Karin decided to do was not show off all their skills when facing an opponent as that would be stupid.

They were going to need a ship, and to have one, it would cost money so it was then Naruto decided to be a bounty hunter and earn the money he needed to buy a small ship.

"So what are we going to be doing?" he heard a female voice asked and turned to see Karin in her usual outfit walking towards him placing a scroll in her pocket.

"Well, I've decided that I'm going to become a bounty hunter because we need the money to get a ship, because we can't be walking on water each time we want to travel, while it helps build stamina, and increase our reserves and control, its best we just travel the normal way." Naruto said "Normal in this part of the world of course."

"Hmm good idea," Karin said as she took her place sitting next to her friend/secret crush "so where do we start from and how do we know which bounties to collect?"

Naruto thought about it "I think this island won't be of any help so it's best we go to a populated island and ask for the wanted list in its local authorities." He said and Karin agreed as they both got up, but Naruto squatted in front of Karin expecting her to hop on his back which she gratefully accepted with a small blush and the tightening of her hold on him, something that Naruto didn't mind, and with that, he scoped the entire island increasing his range as far as he wanted and he spotted an island with his mind eye close by that was populated with people.

"Hold on." Naruto said and using an improved version of the Shushin jutsu he learned from Kurama, he disappeared in a gust of wind.

The 'Grim Reaper' was born later that day and would be known all over the word by allies and enemies alike.

* * *

_5 months later_

* * *

A hard smack was heard as a body was smacked against the wall and from the looks, this was female if her chest was anything to go by. Her clothes were ripped off in some areas; you could even see her black bra from the tear across her chest and her skirt was revealing more legs than it was supposed to.

The girl had an orange hair with a pair of brown eyes that were currently wide with fear when she saw the shadow of a _pirate _loom over her with the pirate looking at her with lust in his disgusting face.

"Looks like you've got nowhere to run slut," the man said "time to show you what happens when you try to steal from me." He then pinned her to the wall and started to grope her through her clothes, she actually had to suppress an inner desire to moan in pleasure at what he was doing because it would show that she was enjoying it. Oh how she wished she had her bo-staff with her so that she would show this worthless pirate whose boss but all she had to do now was struggle.

He had just finished ripping her shirt revealing her bra and just as he was to remove his trousers, a voice was heard.

"Its scum like you that make this world corrupt." The man paused and looked up from the wall and saw a blonde haired man with a face mask covered in a hooded cloak look down at him with a glare.

The pirate dropped the struggling female in fear and stumbled back a bit stuttering out the one name most pirates started to fear,

"T-the grim reaper!"

Here the female was glad and scared, glad that she was safe and scared that the most feared bounty hunter, with Roronoa Zoro coming in close second, will attack her next.

"Damn I don't like it when people tend to call me that." The Reaper sighed "I would give you my name, but you were dead even before you knew it."

"What are y-"the man couldn't talk as his chest was pierced with a sword and he looked behind him to see The Reaper looking at him with an impassive look and when he looked back up The Reaper was gone and before he could say anything, the katana in his chest was twisted and pulled out of his chest rather violently forcing the now dead man to fall on the floor.

The Reaper cleaned his sword and with the style of a very skilled samurai, he sheathed his sword with a cling. He turned to the other occupant here to see one of the most beautiful girls he'd seen in his life shaking in fright, half naked. He removed his cloak and handed it to the shivering girl.

"Use this to cover yourself." He said, the girl hesitated a bit before she took it from him. The Reaper smiled from under his mask and introduced himself. "Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki but people mostly refer to me as 'The Grim Reaper'" He said.

The girl looked at him as he introduced himself "I guess I should introduce myself as well." The girl said looking at Naruto's face who just looked back at her. "Fine, thank you for saving me from that man, my name is Nami."

"Well Nami-chan, care to tell me what happened as we go to my friend who's a medic?" Naruto asked Nami who agreed and left with him to the medic.

_Later_

Naruto and Nami met with Karin who was looking for things to buy. After an awkward introduction, Karin was able to heal Nami. The three became friends after that because Nami found the couple to be quite interesting, also they weren't pirates, that's a plus in her book, another was the fact that they were loaded, probably because of Naruto's bounty hunting; Nami tried to take advantage of it but Karin always stopped her because they needed the money to get a ship where Nami asked why they couldn't just steal one.

Their decision on that was already solid but Nami never gave up until Naruto decided that half of the bounty he collects, he'll give it to her, only if he hears her reason for the interest in money or anything of the worth. Nami was silent after that because she didn't want to tell them her problem in her home village but after some pestering from Karin and the promise to give her more cash than before, she decided to tell them and once they sucked out the information from her, they were upset with the condition of her village and when Naruto offered to kill Arlong, Nami completely refused saying that she will deal with the situation on her own that they should just help her with the money and trust her.

Naruto reluctantly agreed with this and decided to start on the promise. Naruto, Nami and Karin for one year were together, either stealing treasures from pirates, or collecting bounties and turning in them in. Nami was glad to have such great friends by her side to help support her, she knew that she didn't deserve it for all the deceiving she made but she wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth so she enjoyed every minute she could get with both of them. But all good things were to come to an end when she had to leave them to continue their journey to collect a lot of bounties while she had to check how things were at home.

* * *

_Flash_

* * *

"Do you really have to go?" an 18 year old Karin asked her best female friend for a year who was just as sad as her two other companions.

"I want to check how things have been at home since I've left, to calm me down a bit." Nami said "At least I want to know how my sister is, I haven't spoken to her in a long time."

"I understand." Naruto said from beside Karin "are you sure you don't want us to help you with the Arlong issue?" he asked.

"Yes I am, I already said that, if I need your help, I know you'll be there in an instant." Nami said then she moved in to give Karin a long tearful hug, something her friend returned. "Thank you for helping me a year ago." She whispered tearfully "I don't know what would have happened if you didn't show up." She let go of Karin and stood in front of Naruto with a tearful smile on her face.

Naruto just grinned at her but was surprised when she decided to pull him down for a make out session, something that enraged Karin but she held her emotions in check and had to wait for Naruto and Nami to finish their business, something that took 2 minutes and they had to pull back to catch their breath.

"What was that?" Naruto asked Nami as he panted.

Nami panted as well still holding his neck and cupped his cheek "Something to remember me by." She said and she pecked him on his lips before she let go of him prompting Naruto to do the same.

"Well I guess this is good bye." Karin said as she saw the two part with Nami picking up her bag that was on the dock they were standing on.

"Not good bye," Nami said.

"Just a see you later." Naruto finished with a smile, something that Nami mimicked and she stepped on the small boat in front of her with her bag in her hand and compass on the other looking back at her friends with a smile as she sailed away into the ocean with a destination in mind.

Naruto and Karin didn't know how long it was they were standing there but after a moment of silence, Naruto decided to speak with his new decision.

"We're going to Cocoyashi to kill Arlong."

"But you heard what Nami said, she can handle it." Karin tried to reason.

"I know, and I trust her, but I just can't let someone like him get away with what he's doing to her and her home village." Naruto explained.

Karin had to agree with her friend here though she didn't like it but she came up with a solution that might satisfy him "Six months, that's how long we wait." She said.

"Agreed." Naruto nodded and they both left to their temporary resting place on the island they were in right now to make plans on what to do."

Arlong will pay weather he likes it or not.

* * *

_End Flash_

* * *

That was six months ago, and now, you could see two figures walking on the water at a normal pace for most humans, both wearing hooded cloaks on their person.

"Eager to meet her again?" the female voice asked her companion beside her.

"Well depends, am I allowed to steal a couple of kisses from her?" The male slyly asked his companion.

"*Sigh* I shouldn't have allowed you to become my boyfriend in the first place." The female muttered to her friend "You're lucky that she's the only one I can share you with." She said to her boyfriend.

"I love you too Karin-chan." He said to Karin after a one handed hug to which Karin evaded completely causing him to trip and fall in the water.

"Shut up." She said and she continued walking leaving her boyfriend to his fate.

_Cocoyashi village, Arlong Park_

BANG

BANG

SLAM

A metal gate was blown open by three punches, one could see the outstretched hand of a boy that had black messy hair, wearing a red vest and blue shorts along with a pair of slippers and a straw strapped on his neck. He looked up with a glare on his face to the area where he could see 7 fish men standing and looking at him in surprise or boredom.

He spoke "Which one of you… is Arlong?" He asked calmly.

The half swordfish half man walked with a smug look on his face "I am, and you are?" Arlong asked.

"Thank you for the information." A voice said and everybody looked up to see a man in a dark orange hooded cloak holding a sword in his hand as he was sitting down on the roof with a leg dangling at the edge his other knee brought up to his face. He stood up and dusted himself before he disappeared from his position. Everybody was looking for him but they didn't look long as they heard a shout,

"**Ō****odama Rasengan! (Big Ball Spiraling Sphere!)"**

They saw a blue spinning orb twice the size of a baseball being hitting Arlong in the chest sending him crashing on the wall. The Reaper cracked his neck as he was done and looked at the other fish men as some of them looked at him in fear while others were conversing amongst themselves.

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted that human." A fish man that look like a martial artist said.

"Humans are so quick to betray when given the opportunity; chew" a fish man with thick lips said.

"Stand back, I'll deal with him." The martial artist ordered as he stepped forward "Get to the captain to see how he is."

"Hai." His ally said and went to get his captain from the rubble he was sent flying too.

The martial artist walked to his opponent and took his assumed stance "I think it's time to show that pathetic human why it's a sin to betray us." He said "I'll make sure to let my allies deal with the rest and I can only hope that as a martial artist, this fight will be honorable."

He would had made his threat due had it not been for the fact that his opponent was now standing behind him, sheathing his sword slowly and with a cling, several slashes were seen at the Martial artist's body as he was screaming in agony and he dropped his blades falling to the ground with a heavy thud.

"I'm a ninja, honor means shit to me." The Reaper said "Except when one fails to keep promises." He added in an afterthought.

Arlong, who was getting up from the rubble with a wince in each movement looked at the figure with an angry snarl as his subordinate helped him up.

"Who does this human think he is?" Arlong growled out as he finally got up and cracked his bones healing each injury in him. "Everything I worked for, ruined." At this, he looked at where the building was supposed to be "All the maps that were drawn, all the treasure I could have had…"

The Reaper only raised an eyebrow under his hood as the sword fish man continued his rant. It wasn't until the sword fish man looked at him with a glare that could have killed him ten times over.

"I'll kill you." Arlong growled and with a snarl, he shoved his hand into his mouth pulling out a set of teeth, he did it again after his empty gums healed and on each arm, he was snapping a full set of teeth while looking at his enemy before he charged at the disgusting human. The one mistake he made was looking into his red eyes that were spinning frequently.

* * *

"Hello." said The Reaper as Arlong stared in confusion lased that was laced with anger seeing where he was.

"What is this human?!" the fish man demanded to his enemy.

"This is my mindscape, and here I am a God." The Reaper said as he snapped his fingers making the scene change briefly before it was changed back. They were in what looked like a sewer judging from the pipes and the hallway.

Arlong was too angry to think if not he would have questioned the possibility of this happening in the first place, also for some reason, he felt bound and as he looked at his body, he saw that he was tied on a cross, with his opponent looking at him.

"Before I kill you, I want to find out something first." The Reaper said and in a snap of his fingers, Arlong saw every single event that happened in his life, something that shocked him.

"This is boring, I want to find out what you did to Nami that she might not have mentioned." The Reaper said and as soon as he said the word Nami, the previous scene flashed into everything that happened within the last 18 years from Bellmere's death to Nami's arrival.

By the end of it, The Reaper was gripping the hilt of his sword as he looked at Arlong who had a smug look on his face.

"You have the gall to look Smug after all you did to her life?" The Reaper asked.

"Isn't it lovely," Arlong said "All those maps she drew, I knew that she was a gem the moment I laid my eyes on her, even if she's a pathetic human, she is going to help me with my goal on achieving every single map of the world." Arlong declared.

"I've had enough of you." The Reaper said and with a snap of his fingers, Arlong was behind a gate, facing an orange-red fox with red slit eyes glaring at him with a menacing smirk on its face. He also noticed the 9 tails at his back.

"Wha-"

CHUMP

Arlong didn't get a chance to finish his sentence because the fox ate him up completely. The Reaper had an amused smirk on his face as he heard his friend belch from his meal.

"So how was your meal?" The Reaper asked.

The fox glared at his friend and muttered, **"I hate Sushi."**

The Reaper laughed as the sewer faded and he was outside facing the vegetable body of Arlong that just dropped on the floor with a thud.

* * *

This scene shocked the audience that were watching the confrontation. The Reaper looked at the building and frowned remembering all Nami had to go through.

He teleported from his position and appeared directly over the building and formed a sphere 6 times larger the small one he created before.

"**Gōketsu Rasengan! (Gallant Spiraling Sphere!)"**

He aimed at the building and in a large explosion of spiral energy, it faded into nothingness with the clones and its original landing on the ground with a thud, and not a second later, the clones disappeared in a burst of smoke.

"Huh?" was the lazy drawl of a green haired man wearing a white shirt and black trousers with black boots. He had three ear rings on one ear and wore a green waste band to keep his swords.

"Sugoi!" Was the expression of the straw hat wearing boy, he even had stars in his eyes and a drooling mouth.

"Oi, oi, oi Luffy, you're not thinking of-"

"Shhh, don't give him any ideas." A blonde haired smoker wearing a monkey suit stopped his friend from speaking preventing certain things from happening. "But he is a better swordsman than this idiot over here." He said pointing his thumb to the irritate swordsman beside him.

"What was that Ero-cook?" the green haired swordsman asked bashing his heads with the blonde in a struggle for dominance.

"You heard me, Mario."

"Ero-cook."

"Mario."

"Ero-cook."

"Shut Up!" A voice said and their head was bashed on by an angry read head who couldn't take the argument these two were dishing out.

The crowd that gathered at the gate were surprised at the sudden turn of events and the appearance of the red head but one girl knew her and stuttered in shock,

"K-Karin?"

"Huh?" Karin looked up and saw who was calling her. She smiled and ran to hug her friend "Nami-chan, it's been a while since we last saw you." She said to the orange haired girl.

"It was only six months." Nami said with a dead pan but then something caught her attention "wait, we?" she asked.

Karin nodded and pointed to her companion who was picking his ear under his hood, looking at the remaining five.

"Naruto?" Nami asked in surprise as she saw her friend and secret crush was about to deal with the remaining five fish men.

_Back with Luffy and the others._

"Shouldn't we do something?" Sanji asked as he was smoking his cigar.

"I'd rather not piss off the new guy." Usopp said.

"You just want him to do your work for you." Zoro drawled but as he was about to continue talking, he heard the sound of bodies dropping on the ground and looked to see 4 dead bodies and one fleeing body of an octopus followed to the clicking of a sword against its sheath.

"Looks like he already did." The blonde cook said but was annoyed as an angry injured green haired swordsman walked to The Reaper.

The Reaper was about to stretch, he heard footsteps and saw a fellow swordsman head his way.

"Yes, can I help you?" The Reaper asked.

"My Name is Roronoa Zoro," Zoro introduced as he walked and grabbed his 'brothers' swords in both hands "and you took my kill, something I don't like and since I don't know you, I'll be glad to kill you." He said as he put a third sword in his mouth and took a fighting stance.

"_Santoryu…"_

Zoro never finished the chant and move as his idiot captain rushed passed him and pushed him into the water.

Luffy was in front of The Reaper with an eager look on his face "You have to join my crew!" he said wanting to take no for an answer.

"Yeah about that," The Reaper said "I have a friend that despises pirates and I wouldn't want to break her heart by becoming one myself, so I'll have to decline you're offer."

Luffy was upset, but that didn't deter him from trying again but he relented for now looking for his navigator who seemed to be talking with a red headed girl.

As Nami was talking with Karin, they both were startled by a voice close by them.

"Yo." The Reaper said with a wave of his hand and an invisible smile that nobody saw.

Karin sighed while Nami started to tear up in happiness before she gave him a bone crushing hug that forced The Reaper to look at Karin.

"Don't look at me." Karin said as she started to walk away. The Reaper was too busy with looking at his girlfriend to notice a hand coming up his face until his mask was removed dropping his hood revealing his blonde hair and whiskered cheek to the world.

"Wha- *Smooch*" The Reaper tried to say but was silenced with a smooch by his orange haired companion surprising everyone there including her sister who never was informed of this.

What nobody noticed was a blonde smoker whose body turned white at the sight; but some people knew that this was going to be the start of a peaceful life in the island of Cocoyashi.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

* * *

"Have you had any luck in searching for the Kyubi Jinchiruki?" A voice asked.

"I have yet to find his location **But we are close in our search, **just give us a little more time." A combination of voices from a single position said.

"Excellent Zetsu." The voice that sounded like a leader said before leader turned to the other occupant of the room. "How about you Kabuto?"

The hooded figure that had a snake close by spoke "Sasuke is making progress in his training of his new Sharingan though he is a little excited to test it on a powerful opponent." He said.

"What about the bodies?" the leader asked.

"No, I have found them all, though some were difficult to find than others. It's only a matter of time before we have an undead army of S-class shinobi under our finger tips." Kabuto said.

"Excellent." The leader chuckled "Soon the world will know peace once my Moon's eye plan is complete." He cackled loudly "You can run Naruto Uzumaki but you cannot hide from Madara Uchiha." He said into the darkness of the cave, one could see a purple eye with 6 rings and a red eye with three tomoes that seemed to glow creating a creepy presence around everyone present.

This is just the beginning, soon the world will bow before him.

* * *

**A.N I hope you all liked the start of a project I intend to continue.**

**A little bit of explanation to Naruto's illusion. It a****llows the caster to delve into the mind of the victim, allowing the caster to see the memories, thoughts, and emotions of the victim. It can also allow the caster to view a specific memory of his/her choice by verbal recognition. For the attack, the user can use any attacking method he/she wants as you saw what Naruto did.**

**It's a bit like Tsukyomi but it's different and more violent and useful, a skill that Naruto with the help of Kurama created.**

**Naruto is proficient in Kenjutsu, Genjutsu and Fuinjutsu, for his Taijutsu, he is acceptable at best and his Ninjutsu, while he does have the potential to learn more, he can only perform a rasengan, summon, do the basic chakra excersise, the academy three, shadow clones, and shushin. He doesn't have much under his belt but he will get by.**

**Naruto DOES NOT have the Mangekyō, but his sharingan has three tomoes though. He will have Shinobi's to face later that's why he's stronger than the crew and he knows that.**

**Naruto hasn't freed Kurama yet since the events of the turtle island never happened and I don't think it will unless the Straw hats somehow get intercepted by it on their journey.**

**So what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Reviews are welcome and flamers will be ignored.**

**Also, people can use my idea for chapter one to create their own versions of the story. **

**The 5****th**** chapter of NTCL will be up soon, have patience, and Saiyan Blood will be up later as well.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm Glad that people like this story, but it's a challenge and it's up for adoption. I might continue this story later if my focus is on it and I get more convincing reviews and reasons as to why I should continue it but until then, this story is an open challenge, don't forget that. I really wish I could finish it but I cant because my attention is focused on something else. So again, If I get more fans and more convincing reasons to continue it I would so till then, toodles.**


	3. Konoha's Black Spider

**A/N This is a Naruto/Spider-Man cross that I might work on. It has been decided, when I have at least five stories here in this book, I will put them in a poll for you to decide which one you want me to write. Remember, I will only select one story.**

**I hope you all like this intro.**

* * *

It was night time at the illustrious village of Konoha. People were out in clubs partying, newly promoted Genin were out with their parents except a certain few, ANBU were patrolling under direct orders from the Hokage as most wished that they would be out shopping and even a select few were forming a mob to continue their traditional game of 'Demon Hunting' hoping to catch said demon off guard.

A certain Chunin instructor would have loved nothing else than to participate in the festivities that was the hunt but under certain orders from his master, he was hopping from branch to branch with a big scroll tied to his back.

_Maybe after I drop the scroll at the meeting point, I can convince my master to let me partake in the hunt _he thought as he felt the breeze blow through his silver hair.

He landed on a branch and flipped before landing on the grass looking at the watch as it read 7:00 pm. He was two hours early and by now the Hokage wouldn't know that the scroll was missing, he would be in his office an hour later that would give the thief time to learn one move from the scroll.

He smirked and set the scroll back as he removed it from his back. He was about to open it when the scroll was suddenly detached from his person and stuck to a tree by some black substance and from his biology and chemistry, he could tell that the substance was some sort of adhesive. He toughed it and was surprised when he felt his hand stick and he was impressed at the strength of the substance.

He didn't have time to ponder its uses because he heard a voice that was projected throughout the forest sending chills to his spines;

"Tut, tut, didn't your momma teach you not to steal from people?" the cheerful voice said.

He wasn't scared of the voice per-say, it was just the way it was projected the lack of recognition; he knew it wouldn't be ANBU because most officials were strict and had a tone of threat to it but this one lacked both, in fact if he were to place it, it was almost as if the owner of the voice was little to no threat at all but he would be stupid to make this mistake so he steeled himself and drew a kunai,

"Show yourself coward." He ordered, his eyes darting from left to right trying to pinpoint the location of his would be dead opponent.

His train of thought ended as his hand was stuck to his chest with the same black adhesive that was on the scroll. He tried to pull his hand free but stopped at the taunt.

"What kind of situation did you get yourself into Mizuki? A sticky one?" the voice ended with a chuckle "I should write that one down."

Mizuki snarled and had no time for back talks so he pulled out a vial with a purple liquid and stabbed his neck in rage.

He felt his muscles bulge and used his new found strength to free himself from the trap.

The mysterious individual was surprised when he found himself staring as Mizuki's body grew a bit; his skin color was darker than his original and his hair was wilder than before; one other thing he noticed was the red slit eyes he found himself looking into and it was then and there that the figure knew that Mizuki would lose himself in his rage.

Mizuki himself felt that he could take on the Hokage and win with the increase in strength, speed, endurance and stamina, he knew that he could beat all the Jounin in the village.

"I can smell you." Mizuki snarled out with a sniff and he raised his right foot of the ground and stepped on the earth creating a mini quake, one that forced the figure to reveal himself and Mizuki found himself looking at something that confused him.

In front of him stood a figure in a black skintight spandex suit. He had a large spider design on its chest with two pairs of its legs extending over his shoulder and the other two extending down to his waist and the eyes of the full head mask were white oval shaped semi-circular lenses. The suit showed off the muscles of its wearer making the transformed Mizuki to think that his adversary was an athlete (Imagine the body figure of Peter Parker in his symbiote costume).

"Hi!" the figure cheerfully greeted to his opponent who snarled at him "How's your evening?"

"It was going fine until a certain clown dressed in a spider costume showed up to ruin it." Mizuki replied and then smirked "But I'm sure that problem can be easily taken care off."

Mizuki charged the figure with an earth shattering step at each run before pausing and punching the smaller figure who skillfully evaded and latched onto the underside of his outstretched arm still with the cheery look on his face; at least that's what it looked like to Mizuki.

"Now that's no way to treat a man who was being nice to you." The Figure chided.

"All I see is a squashed bug!"

Mizuki used his other hand to attack but the figure detached from his left arm and slid under the legs of Mizuki but not before placing his middle and index number on his palm, aimed at the opposite arm and pressed both fingers on his palm and the black substance from before latched itself in the form of a thread to Mizuki's attacking arm and as the figure stood behind Mizuki, it pulled the web line sending the Chunin face first to the ground.

"I would go for the bigger they are the harder they fall but this was pretty easy." The figure said with a shrug and Mizuki was pissed.

He stood up with a growl and like a rampaging lion, he roared "Mizuki SMASH!" he then charged at his opponent who either dodged, parried or sidestepped each blows sent his way.

"Float like a butterfly, sting like a – WOAH" the figure said as he had to duck and back away from a punch that would had smashed his neck "You didn't let me finish my sentence."

All Mizuki could see was red and the figure was surprised at how quickly he lost himself to his rage.

"Looks like I'll have to end this quickly." He said as he sensed ANBU heading his way and he charged at Mizuki who charged back. Drawing on his inner strength, the smaller figure threw a barrage of punches at Mizuki who was too blinded with rage to avoid them so he took them head on.

As each hit landed on him, he got angrier and angrier. He grabbed the figure and roared on his face before flinging the figure to a tree.

The figure launched a web like at Mizuki's eyes halting his movement on the air before he activated a function on his wrist that transferred electricity from the starting point of his web line using the web as a rod to Mizuki who was at the ending point of the line and was unfortunate enough to get hit with the attack.

Mizuki screamed in pain as the electricity hit him entering his system shutting down the major functions of his brain. As the attack ended, his body was still and he slumped forward falling down to the ground knocked out completely.

The man sighed as he detached his webbing from the downed Chunin. He then picked the scroll from its place on the tree and placed the scroll on the ground beside the Chunin's body hoping for the ANBU to connect the dots. He was looking for something else in the area and spotted it; the vial. Using the microscopic vision from his lens, he spotted the remains of the liquid used. He carefully picked it up and sealed it in his person before placing it in the attached pocket dimension that came with his suit; the end result of some sealing.

"Now to write the usual note." He said and with a pen and a card, he signed it and webbed it to the thief before admiring his work and with a flick of his wrist, he created a web like before leaving the area just in time as the ANBU appeared.

One ANBU agent, Cat walked over to the downed Mizuki and picked up the note and read it out loud "Compliments of your friendly neighborhood Spider."

"Again?" her comrade asked.

"If he keeps doing our jobs for us, we'll be out of the force." An agent, Boar said to his comrades who agreed.

"We have to inform the Hokage of this immediately." Cat ordered and as she picked up Mizuki's body and the scroll, she left with a seal less Shushin with her comrades following behind.

_Later_

"And that's what happened." Cat reported to her Hokage as she was in his office after dropping Mizuki in the T&I center.

The third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi dismissed his agent after hearing a report. He intertwined his fingers and placed it in front of his face putting his elbows on the desk in front of him.

It wasn't until two years ago that he started to hear about this mysterious 'Spider'. So far, he has been stopping most of the crimes in Konoha since he appeared like murder, rape, torture, theft and a few others.

Some of the members of the council were upset at the appearance of the 'Vigilante' and demanded retribution for reasons he'd rather not mention, others just thanked the man for keeping the village safe when they couldn't. He was happy with the extra help but was also suspicious of him since he had no idea who the masked vigilante is, something he decided to get to the bottom of later but for now, as long as he was keeping the village safe, he was satisfied if not, well that's what the ANBU is for.

There was something else at the moment that was bothering him though and that something or someone in question was Naruto Uzumaki, Konoha's (Unknown to him) resident Jinchiruki.

Naruto was a happy-go-lucky kid whom he adored. He would had done anything to take care of him but alas, his hands were already tied to managing an entire village. He was still ashamed of himself for not noticing the disappearance of a three year old Naruto until two years later when he appeared in the forest of death after the unfortunate events between him and his favorite student, Orochimaru.

Since then, he had decided to keep a more focused eye on Naruto and he noticed that while he was still his cheerful self, he was smarter and more calculative. He was about to think further on the subject but he was distracted with the list of graduated academy students.

He was a bit satisfied that he managed to change the graduation age to 16 and added a few more courses to the academy curriculum like three and water walking and also improve on the physical training of the course but anything else was deemed too advanced for them to learn by the council.

He looked at the names of the graduates and was satisfied to see Naruto's name among them and he just hoped that his assigned sensei won't be as biased as the others.

Chapter One: - The Genin Team

A seven year old Naruto was panting as he laid down on the forest after finally getting a grip on a jutsu he managed to steal from the library, _The Henge_. The Jutsu was an illusionary based jutsu where one transforms into anything he wants, stationary or not by the help of illusions. He got the jutsu down, there wasn't any problem there but the part was actually evolving the jutsu completely; going one step further, meaning complete transformation.

That was hard for him because he had to get every detail of the object or the individual he wanted to transform to perfectly. With a lot of trial and error, he was able to make a successful attempt and decided to test it by going into a shinobi shop.

He was surprised when no shinobi recognized an illusion; he capitalized their obliviousness and decided to buy a couple of things from the gold he acquired at normal prices he won't even hope to achieve if he wasn't under Henge.

He also used his new identity to go to the library and get information on basic ninja abilities like Taijutsu and ninja traits like building up endurance. Sure he'd want to brush up on basic need to know stuff like Chemistry, Biology, Blacksmithing, Marketing and a few other things but he could do that once he learnt how to defend himself. And it helps that some of the knowledge of those branches of study were already implanted in his head how? He did not know.

_3 months later_

Naruto was able to progress in his ninja ability even if it was a bit but that was until he noticed something unusual to him at this age at least. He was able to sense when danger was approaching.

It started when he decided to go on a night stroll in Konoha one night since he was bored. He was somehow lead to an alley that had no exits but as he was about to take a few steps further, his head stated to get a seizure or some sort of tingle and there was something he noticed about the area, he was around the entrance to the Uchiha compound. It was a bit duller than usual and he decided that he'd investigate what was up as soon as he saw the gate to the compound opened which was out of character for the Uchiha.

As he walked, he continued to ignore the tingling in his head and as he turned to a corner, he froze.

In front of him danced a torrent of flames covering buildings left and right. He even smelt burnt bodies somewhere in the chaos. He rushed looking for anyone he could save from the chaos and luckily for him, he heard a cry somewhere. He traced it and saw a little girl about his age with a dark blue hair in pigtails.

"D-daddy!" she cried to the man she was leaning on.

Naruto of course rushed to the scene and pushed the girl and the body away from the support beam that was about to fall on them. The action startled the girl and her father as they turned to look at their savior.

Her father was surprised when he saw that it was the so called demon that the village had been tormenting that actually saved his life. He would have laughed at the irony but was in pain at the moment.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked the little girl who nodded between sniffles. She then remembered her father and crawled to him seeing him unconscious and she shook him to wake him up.

"No dad, don't leave me!" She cried as she was waking her dad who managed to open his eyes and beckoned Naruto over who was sad at the scene.

"I want you to take care of my daughter from now on." The man said looking at the boy that managed to save her.

"But I can't even take care of myself, how am I supposed to do that?" Naruto asked him and he wanted to ask something else but decided against it.

"*cough* I know that this village hasn't been kind to you over the years and you have no reason to respect my wish, but I beg you, for the sake of my little daughter and her future, please help her." The man begged.

Naruto just looked at the man as he was talking unable to know what to do about the request but he let the man to continue using the strength he had "I'm sure that in another timeline, I would have gladly taken you in without protests from the elders, in fact I don't know how but I feel that if I did, then I'm sure this whole situation would not have happened." He said "Please, she has already suffered from all the torment in the clan about her hair and how she lacked the drive to be an Uchiha, to leave her on her own, I'm afraid of what she would become that's why I beg you with my final breath please take care of my daughter."

Naruto couldn't refuse so he nodded and saw the man smile in appreciation.

"No daddy, don't leave me!" his daughter sobbed as the light faded from his eyes.

"I… love… you" was the man's final sentence to his daughter who sobbed on his bloody chest. Naruto's heart wrenched at the scene but then his danger senses (What he called them for now) tingled and knew that he had to get out of here quickly.

He knew that he had no choice but to knock out the girl because he was sure that she would argue not to leave her dead father; it was something he would do, so with a heavy heart, he chopped the back of her neck, a human's blind spot and caught her as she fell down and with speed that surprised even him, he left the Uchiha residence to his safe haven.

"Wake up!" A voice shouted and blue eyes snapped open to see an annoyed Melony looking down on him with a glare.

16 year old Naruto sat up from his slumber on his desk to notice that his longtime friend had walked into his messy room spotting an electron microscope on his desk followed by a chemistry set.

He ran his hand through his messy blonde hair and looked at the time on his wrist watch and saw it was 7:30 am and Monday meaning 30 minutes till team placements and he was still sleeping in.

"Shit!"

Melony who was currently still in her black bra and bloomer shorts that presented her well-shaped hips in a sexy fashion scowled as her friend/secret boyfriend rushed out to the bathroom to have a quick bath.

She walked out of his room and into hers to put on her outfit that consisted of a black hooded shirt with a zipper and a blue midriff skirt made for movement and a pair of black knee length socks. She wasn't about to reveal her body to unwanted eyes, so she chose this to wear.

Minutes later, she fixed her hair in a pig's tail style and fixed a little face powder before going out to see her boyfriend who was about to finish dressing up and she was happy with what she saw that wasn't the orange eyesore.

He wore a black sleeveless shirt that showed his muscular body. With that, he wore black baggy ankle-length trousers over his shinobi sandals and a red-orange sleeveless trench coat that was split from the waist down to his ankle (Think Tousen from bleach). She admired how he had cleaned up especially with the black fingerless gloves; it showed that he was serious about being a shinobi with the camouflage on him, an improvement from all the pranking he did.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Why do you have to dress so gloomy?" he asked his friend after putting on what looked like shooters of some kind on both his wrist.

"Don't worry about that, let's just go." She said and walked to the roof of their appartement building.

Naruto didn't like how the day started and knew that it was going to be troublesome from here on out somehow but he ignored the thought and decided to swing his girlfriend to school while avoiding the unwanted eyes of civilians.

_Later_

Greeted by the sight of a rowdy class, Naruto and Melony walked towards the corner of the room hoping that nobody would notice them enter but unfortunately, someone did.

"Cutting it a little close don't you think?"

The two turned to see the speaker being none other than Shikamaru Nara, a member of the Nara clan that specialized in strategizing and shadow manipulation.

"I have no idea of what you're talking about." Naruto replied as he took his seat next to Melony. Shikamaru was surprised by the calm way Naruto spoke, it was so alien from the usual 'I'm going to be Hokage hear me roar' speech he said.

"Nobody saw a head band on you as you left the exams on Friday, so the question is what are you doing here?" Nara asked.

"So because I didn't show my head band after I left the hall, you all assumed that I didn't have any? Some friend you are…" Naruto said then he paused and looked at Shikamaru "Oh wait, _I don't have any so butt out of my life!_"

This surprised the class that they suddenly quieted down and traced the shout to Naruto who was glaring at a bored Shikamaru.

"Sheesh, you don't have to be mean to someone who was trying to make conversation." Shikamaru said as he picked his ear.

"Of all the times that I was ignored or tormented, why not converse with me then? Why pick now? Do you have something to prove?"

"That's enough Naruto." Said a voice and they turned to see Iruka glaring at Naruto who glared back at the teacher who claimed that he wasn't playing favorites.

"Fine."

"Good." A satisfied Iruka said "Ignoring the news that some vigilante stopped the Forbidden scroll of secrets from enemy hands, I would like to congratulate you all on..."

Naruto just tuned out Iruka as he looked out the window. He was frustrated that he had to still act like an idiot in class when in secret, he was a genius in chemistry, biology and physics. Over the years, Naruto with the help of Melony was able to advance on his ninja trait. He hasn't really mastered any of them persay, but he's good enough to give even Jounin run for their money. His favorite fighting style was Taijutsu though, because it helped with his side job that he assigned to himself.

As for Ninjutsu, Naruto found out that he was a wind and water elemental through the chakra paper Melony got. He also found out that she was a fire (no surprise there) and to their shock a water elemental. Finding scrolls on water and fire was an easy task, but to find one was difficult in the land of fire so they did something else, improvised or in this case, jutsu creation.

While Naruto was busy creating his jutsu, Melony on the other and was busy learning hers as well. She managed to learn C-rank water moves like Gunshot and the water clone jutsu. That particular jutsu was what helped him pass the clone section of the exams. She also learnt the water dragon jutsu, water prison and grand waterfall jutsu.

Naruto learnt the same jutsu she did but it took him more time because of his chakra control something that he later mastered as well. Over time, Naruto and Melony had a descent amount of water jutsu under their belt and it was time to move to their other element, fire and wind.

Naruto knew the steps to activate his affinity that wasn't a problem, the problem was creating the jutsu.

When one needs to create a jutsu they need to take note of a few things like style weather it was attack or defense; the range, the length, the size, the handsigns, the weakness, the rank and the name.

The first jutsu he created was a defense wind jutsu _**Fūton: Fūmamoru (Wind Style: Wind defense Shield)**_and as the name implies, it was an E-rank wind defense shield that covered a diameter of about 50 miles. The hand signs were Tatsu (Dragon)-Mi (Serpant)-Hitsuji (Ram)-Mi (Serpant) –Tatsu (Dragon) – Tori (Bird). After the hand signs have been cast, the user creates an arc with both palms across the user's chest and the winds would pick up around them and forms a half of a semi-circular dome around them. The main weakness is the blind spot at the user's back making said user vulnerable to any attack should he or she not be protected and it takes a lot of concentration. Should that concentration slip, the user will cause damage to its person. The user was also not immune to A-Rank illusions so they would have to be careful when using it against a Genjutsu master.

He with the help of Melony created a seal less wide range attack jutsu called _**Fūton**_: _**Sudoku no Jutsu (Speed Jutsu) **_it literally increases the speed of the user. The jutsu is a supplementary jutsu that he could use on both himself and team mates. The weakness is the amount of chakra needed when using it on yourself and your team mates. Another weakness is if the user lacks concentration to maintain the jutsu, the user might be dangerous to themselves or their team mates.

He also created the Kaze Bunshin, a wind clone that does damage to its attacker once denoted. Its weakness, it could be used on allies if unsupervised.

"Team 7 we have Naruto Uzumaki, Melony Uzunami, Uchiha Sasuke and Sakura Haruno under the leadership of Kakashi Hatake."

He was brought out of his thoughts when his name was mentioned by Iruka. _Hmm, that's new; a five man cell…_ Naruto looked to Melony who smiled at him then to Sasuke who was as broody as ever. He always wondered why Sasuke never wanted to make any friends when he was an academy student. He knew about the Uchiha massacre just like everyone in the village, why wouldn't he? Besides he was sure that if he hadn't saved Melony, some awful things could have happened like her death. She turned out okay and that was because she made a friend in him, something he appreciated since he really couldn't trust people that much.

Iruka claims to be a teacher who doesn't play favorites if he asked for serious help with his academy yet he wasn't complaining when he granted others help when they asked; he was also one of the adults that knew why he was feared and lied that he doesn't know. He had also blindly trusted the hokage who seemed to have too many issues to deal with. He also didn't believe in playing favorites yet he was allowing the village to pamper the Uchiha prince, what a bloody hypocrite.

Tenuchi and Ayame were the only two he somewhat trusted and that was because he didn't have any place to eat in the village. And as for the villagers themselves, he doesn't trust them at all but he still wants to give them the benefits of the doubts especially since they seem to like it when Spider-Man comes to save them when the ninja's are to 'Busy' to do it.

He looked around the room to see that the only ones remaining were himself and his team mates, Sakura and Sasuke everybody else had gone with their assigned sensei's and he was sure Melody was in the bathroom.

He stood up and walked to the window and as he was about to leap out, an annoying voice called out to him,

"Where do you think you're going?"

Naruto turned to see it was Sakura, his fake crush that was talking to him. He just scowled at her voice and coldly said "I don't see how that's any of your business."

Sakura and Sasuke were surprised at the tone he spoke to the pink haired ninja, Sakura more so than Sasuke because she had somewhat depended on his constantly asking out of dates to make her feel good about herself.

"Under whose authority did you get the right to talk to me like that?" a miffed Sakura asked with her hands on her hips.

"Mine." Naruto replied and with that, he left the class room with a window hop leaving Sasuke and Sakura behind.

Sakura was glad for the privacy but at the same time sad that she had no one here to boost her confidence should her Sasuke decide to say no to her offer _but who would say no that is this beauty?_

She turned around to ask Sasuke on a date but to her utter disappointment, he wasn't in the class room and slumped in a corner wondering what went wrong in her plan.

Black eyes snapped open and dashed from left to right looking at where he currently was and once he saw all white, he knew that he was not in his house. The person got up from his bed and noticed that he was in a hospital gown. He brought his head to his palm as he tried to remember what happened…

_Burning buildings everywhere, screams of innocent civillains left and right and clashes of steel from time to time before silence was maintained. Sasuke looked up and saw that the moon was a red moon _figures _he thought as he raced through the compound with one destination in mind._

_Doors slid open and he was greeted with a sight he didn't want to see for in front of him laid the dead body of his parents._

"_Tou-san? Kaa-chan?" Sasuke whispered and he ran to shake his parents awake and his mother briefly woke up._

"…_uke run." He heard his mother say before her body went limp in his hands. He didn't have time to scream his mother's name because a shadow loomed over him and as he turned he was greeted by a sight that will forever haunt his mind…_

Sasuke shook his head as he tried to remember something else.

_Red eyes spinning in the shadows before morphing into a pinwheel that was glaring at him, _Mangekyō sharingan_ he looked at his brother in fear as he was taking into a world of illusion, _Tsukyomi_ the most powerful Genjutsu in the Uchiha archives._

"_Do you despise me?" Itachi asked his brother._

"_W-what?" _

"_Do you hate me?"_

"_Why would I hate you-Urk" Sasuke gurgled blood to the red floor as he was tied on a cross as if he was being sacrificed._

"_Then you are weak." Itachi said "Welcome to the world of Tsukyomi, here I am God. And for the next 72 hours, pain is what you will feel."_

Sasuke shuddered as he shifted to another memory that caused him to growl in anger…

"_Foolish little brother, you're pathetic and weak…" Itachi's voice said "If you want to kill me, settle for hating me and live life like the coward you are. Clinging to life without honor and a failure."_

Sasuke was trembling as he remembered those words…

"_Remember that I left you in a whim, and when you have the same eyes as I have," here he flashed his Mangekyō "You will find me again." With that, the world shattered into glass and Sasuke fainted never seeing the tears on Itachi's eyes as he was crouching on a pole._

Sasuke punched the mirror in front of him as he remembered that night. He put his hand in his pockets and walked out of the toilet of the academy door with one thing in mind _I will find you Itachi and when I do, I will kill you._

That was a promise.

* * *

**A/N Here, Spider-Man won't be the only hero here, there will be villains and other heroes as well and I have who I want them to be should this story be chosen in the poll. Naruto doesn't have Venom's powers, he has all of Spider-Man's abilities but because of his ninja alias, he chooses to be all black that's why I gave him a suit similar to the Venom suit and webbing that's similar to Venom's (Its peter's webbings in black). **

**Melody is one of the few that will be in the harem of this story and she has her own abilities as well but I won't go into any details. **

**Tell me what you think.**

**Even though it seems a little rushed.**

**Peace.**


	4. Naruto: Bleachverse

**This is a Naruto/Bleach Cross over where some characters of Naruto will be in the bleach world with Ichigo and the rest of the gang.**

**I do not own Naruto/Bleach.**

* * *

In the quiet night of Karakura town, a lone figure was standing on a telephone pole looming over the town as the moon light was shining. This figure was female. Short and petite, the female has light skin and violet-colored eyes. Her hair is black, with several strands of hair always hanging between her eyes and she stood in a height of 144cm. on her person, she wears a standard Shihakushō (a white shitagi, under clothing), a black kosode, a black hakama, a white hakama-himo, white tabi, and waraji ).

She closed her eyes and felt the Reiatsu surrounding the area. She stretched her senses looking for what lead her here in the first place.

_There!_

Her eyes snapped open as she sensed the spiritual pressure that was constantly being released. She knew what she had to do.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

* * *

On the streets of Karakura, was a spiky orange haired boy standing 174cm tall. He was wearing the color scheme for his school uniform which consists of grey trousers, a white short and grey blazer. He was standing in the middle of a gang that surrounded him as he kept his foot on their downed member.

"What the, you suddenly appear and kick Yama-bro, plus you want us to get out of here?" a member of the gang asked.

"What are you thinking, you wanna die? Huh!?" the leader with the afro asked the orange haired boy.

The Student just stood and scratched his head in annoyance as the leader was still talking. When said leader moved to attack, the student gave a round house kick to his face with both hands in his pockets in self-defense.

"Toshi-bro's down!"

"Don't know what's going on but this is dangerous."

"I've never seen such irrational violence."

"That guy's definitely one of those… if we fight him, we'll be killed for sure."

"Shut up already!" the student ordered and pointed to the spilled bottle with three sunflowers next to the telephone pole. "All of you guys look over there."

"Question 1," The student quizzed "What the heck can that be?!" he saw a member and pointed "You over there, the stinky looking one!"

"Huh…? M…Me?"

"U…Umm," the member stuttered "An offering to the kid who died there recently…"

"Great answer!" another voice mentioned as both the owner's foot stood on the idiots face before violently pushing the idiot back. The owner landed and placed both hands in his uniform pockets (He goes to Ichigo's school). "Then why is the vase knocked over?" he asked as he glared at the remaining idiots with his bright blue eyes underneath his blonde locks as his three whisker like birthmarks on each cheek became more pronounced.

"T…that's cuz we knocked it over… Skateboarding…?"

"I see…" The blonde haired boy calmly said as his eyes were slit scaring the gang members even more.

"Then shouldn't you apologize to her?" Ichigo asked as he thumbed to the transparent girl beside him and his friend.

"Kyaaaaaaaa!" they screamed in terror as they saw the ghosts "I'm sorry, we won't do this anymore." Then they ran from the scene leaving the remaining three people there.

"Well then, bye. I'll bring you flowers soon." The orange haired student said as he walked away from the poll with a wave of his hand.

"Thank you mister, now I can spend some of my time quietly." The ghost said to the orange haired boy.

"You wouldn't need to do that cuz I'll send you to heaven where you can leave peacefully."

The ghost turned to see that the blond wasn't wearing what he originally was in fact, he was now wearing a Shihakushō of his own with a bow-staff on his hand resting on his shoulder and a smile on his face that made the ghost blush.

"I...is it safe?" the ghost stammered to the strange man in front of her.

"Trust me." He replied and the ghost saw as the staff magically unwrapped itself to reveal a Katana that was about 63cm long from its cross guard that was shaped in a pinwheel. The hilt was wrapped in an orange and black bandage in a diamond pattern and it was long enough to accommodate two hands.

The blonde pointed the tip of the hilt to her forehead as it glowed blue "Now just relax," he said and he lightly tapped the hilt to her head and she was surprised she glowed blue. She smiled as she faded from that plain of reality before she de-materialized and moved on to the next great adventure.

The blonde smiled as he watched her leave in peace hopping that she would be happy in soul society, a place where his mentors, Urahara Kisuke and Yoruichi Shihōin mentioned before he disappeared from the area never once having concern of the petite figure watching him from a distance.

_I didn't know Gotei 13 already sent a Shinigami to investigate the area. _

She picked up her phone from her pocket and was about to dial headquarters when she remembered,

_Is he the reason the spiritual activity in this area was high? This needs more investigation._

She then followed the blonde's example and disappeared using the same technique he used.

* * *

_Name: Ichigo Kurosaki_

_Hair Color: Orange_

_Eye Color: Brown_

_Occupation: Student_

_Special Ability: He can see ghosts._

* * *

_Name: Uzumaki Naruto_

_Hair Color: Blonde_

_Eye Color: Blue_

_Occupation: Former shinobi of the hidden leaf, Reincarnated Human/Soul Reaper._

_Special Ability: Kenjutsu_

* * *

Chapter 1: Strawberry, Chappy and Fishcake.

* * *

"I'm home." The orange haired boy greeted.

"You're Late!" a man that appeared to be his father scolded with a round house kick to the boy's face and since it was 'unexpected' he took the hit.

"What time do you think it is Delinquent son?!" His father asked with his hands on his hips as he stood wearing his hospital lab coat "You know dinner is at 7 every night!"

His son got up in his face and violently replied "Is that how you treat your son who just returned from performing an exorcism?!"

"Silence!" His father replied "No matter the reason, to he who disrupts this households iron harmony, only a punishment of blood can be rendered!"

"Or are you bragging again that only you can see ghosts and touch them?"

"SHUT UP! It's not like I wanted to be born this way."

"Oh stop it both of you, the food is getting cold." A young girl begged her father and brother.

"Leave 'em alone Yuzu." Her black haired twin said "Another bowl please."

"First of all, the rules in this house is too strict!" the son shouted as he pointed at his old man "In what world is there a parent that sets a curfew for a healthy male high student at 7pm?!"

"Come on Ichigo, your dad's just showing that he cares about you." A voice said and the occupants turned to the door to see that it was one of Ichigo's friends that was on the door in his school uniform.

"Shut up Uzumaki! I'm talking here!" the now revealed Ichigo shouted to Uzumaki Naruto who shrugged as he allowed himself in not before cleaning his feet on the carpet.

"Karin-chan, Yuzu-chan!" Naruto greeted as he sat beside Karin who nodded to him in recognition. "So Yuzu-chan, what's for dinner today?"

"We're having chicken curry today!" She happily announced "Now if only Ichigo-kun will stop arguing with Tou-san, we can have a meal like a proper family."

"Family huh…" Naruto muttered to himself as he looked down at his hand. It seems in this life, he wasn't allowed the luxury of one of the things he longed for. Well, fuck destiny as he said before, he's just gonna have to work his ass off to create one then but first, he would need a girlfriend _stupid hormones_ he thought with a frown then he smiled at Yuzu "I'm sure things will settle down." he said ignoring his earlier thoughts.

Karin was the only one to notice his brief change of mood but didn't choose to comment on it, so she just accepted another plate from Yuzu.

"So how was school today?" Yuzu asked as Ichigo settled down in his chair next to Yuzu.

"Boring." Ichigo replied.

"Don't say that Ichigo," Naruto said "don't you think it was funny whe-Ouch!"

"Don't say that!" Ichigo warned.

Karin saw an opportunity to tease her brother here so she leaned forward "When what Naru-nii?" she asked.

"Oh when he fell asleep in class today. He was mumbling-OW!" he was interrupted again with a kick on his chin again by said sleepy boy who looked at him with a glare.

"What's the matter Ichigo? I thought you were a tough guy." Karin taunted her brother who turned and folded his hands across his chest with a huff.

"What he was about to reveal is a highly classified information that certain people are privy to." Ichigo said to his family and friend.

"All right fine, I won't mention it to anyone." Naruto admitted defeat much to the others disappointment and it wasn't until later that they started to have dinner like a normal family after all the chaos that occurred.

_Later_

Ichigo and Naruto were in Ichigo's room currently relaxing from an awesome dinner made by Yuzu.

"Boy your sister Yuzu sure knows how to cook."

"Hn."

"She sure will make some lucky bastard happy."

"Hn-Wait what?" Ichigo sat up from his bed here and looked at Naruto who continued as if he wasn't interrupted.

"I mean I'm sure if she was my age, I would have her as my girl-CRASH!" Naruto was interrupted with a kick to his face.

"Don't think about my sister like that and keep your perverted thoughts to yourself." Ichigo scolded, "My sister will never marry as long as I'm around." He finished with a huff.

It was then Ichigo noticed the small petite figure in a Shihakushō standing in his room with a Katana on her hip.

"It is near…!" the figure said.

"…"

CRASH

"'It is near…' my ass Retard!" a miffed Ichigo said as he violently kicked the female on her face thinking she was a burglar.

"You're a pretty confident burglar." Ichigo theorized as he pointed at the downed female "By 'It is near', do you mean like a safe or something!?"

The female looked at him from the floor "You can see me?" she asked surprised at this "I mean to say did you just kick me?"

"Huh? What the heck are you talking about?" Ichigo asked "Of course I can see…"

"Ugh will you keep it down Ichigo?" Naruto asked as he got up from the crash "People are trying to relax."

He then spotted the female on the floor and decided to help her up "And what is she doing on the ground? I hope you have nothing to do with this."

W-what do you think you're doing?" Ichigo stuttered as he saw Naruto help the female up "For all we know, she could be a burglar."

"Then let's ask." Naruto said. He then turned to the female as she dusted herself "This might sound idiotic because it came from my friends mouth *HEY!* but are you by any chance a burglar?" he asked.

"What kind of idiot would ask if a burglar is a burglar?" Ichigo said.

"You can see me." The female stated still shocked.

"If you mean I can see you staring up in my eyes then yes, yes I can." Naruto cheekily replied.

The female had as small blush on her face which quickly disappeared and turned away before she created some distance between both of them "It is impossible for ordinary men to see me for I am a Shinigami." She said.

"…"

"…"

Shit just got weird.

* * *

Thud.

The spiritual body of a dead man fell on the floor as it was attacked by a demonic like being. The figure was shaped like a large human approximately 16ft in height, with a fish-like mask and a dorsal fin on his back. His shoulders and arms are plated with what appears to be a part of his mask and his body is covered with dark gray stripes, resembling the scales of a fish.

Its whispers could be heard in the night as it stalked for prey.

_**Strong soul close…**_

It continued to walk the streets of Karakura looking for the presence that lead it here hoping to get a satisfactory meal from it ignoring the panicking people moving in the street.

* * *

"I see, so you're a Shinigami?" Ichigo said as if he understood what was said "And then you came from a place called soul society to exterminate an evil spirit. Ok! I'll believe you!"

"Huh, he's taking this easier than I hop -CRASH!- Never mind." Naruto sweat dropped as he saw Ichigo flip over a table in front of the Shinigami.

"Yeah right, like I could believe that retard!"

"You see ghosts, but you don't believe in the existence in Shinigami?"

"Of course not!" Ichigo replied "unfortunately, I have never seen a Shinigami so I don't believe in things I don't see."

"Um, if it helps, I've seen one some time ago." Naruto interrupted and they both looked at him "He was just so weird always talking about how beautiful he is to notice me."

"Did this person have a colorful feather on his right eyelash and eyebrow?" the female asked.

"Oh you know him?" Naruto asked her, glad that he wasn't going crazy.

"Unfortunately…" the female muttered.

"Stop Ignoring Me!" Ichigo shouted.

The female pointed her right finger at the orange haired boy and chanted "Bakudō No. 1: Sai!"

Suddenly, Ichigo was on his knees with both hands restrained by an invisible force on his back.

"What did you do to me?!" he demanded to the female and had to watch as Naruto was laughing his ass off.

The female walked over and stepped on his body with a chuckle "You cannot move." She said "This is called demon form and it's an advanced incarnation only Shinigami's can use!"

"You! Stop laughing and help me out of this." Ichigo shouted at his laughing friend as he continued his struggle.

The female kicked him on the chest and unsheathed her katana "Usually, I would kill fellows like you but spiritual law states that one cannot kill a human unless they've been ordered to kill."

She raised her sword and struck with the tip of the hilt at the space beside Ichigo which revealed a man wearing glasses and a business suit fading pleading that he didn't want to go to hell yet.

"Relax, the place that you'll be going to is soul society, not hell." The female said "And unlike hell, it's peaceful."

Ichigo watched as the Kunso was performed while Naruto had to remain silent at this observation having done one earlier today.

"What happened to that ghost?" Ichigo asked.

"He was sent to soul society," The female said "I performed a soul burial. In your language, I believe it's called going to heaven, it's one of the Shinigami's duties."

"So because you guys claim to send the spirits to this 'Heaven' that gives you the right to act arrogant and unbeatable?" Naruto suddenly asked with a frown surprising the two people there wondering where it came from, "You people make me sick." And with that, he walked out of the door but not before saying "I'll see you tomorrow Ichigo." He slammed the door in his wake leaving a stunned Ichigo and Shinigami behind.

"Can you tell me what his problem is?" the female asked her captive who scowled and looked away.

"It's his story to tell, not mine." Was his reply.

"Fine." She said "I guess I could explain some things to you about the world we Shinigami's live in."

Ichigo had nowhere to go at the moment so he chose to listen to the explanation she gave.

* * *

_With Naruto_

* * *

Walking along the streets of Karakura, Naruto couldn't help but think about what happened. His day started all right with the usual things, they had nice lectures and got to meet with their friends, then at the end of the day he and Ichigo had to stop a gang from disrespecting the dead; using the opportunity he had, he performed Kunso as he was instructed by his mentors and since then, he left to Ichigo's house for dinner. Then all of a sudden a very cute Shinigami shows up in Ichigo's room.

_Wait cute? Where the hell did that come from?_

He always wondered why he had to take care of the hollow problems here when Shinigami are supposed to do that, that was their job but instead of sending someone to do it, they decide that this area is not worth the attention, something that pissed him off.

Naruto was so deep in thought that he didn't notice the creature that smacked the shit out of him before the creature proceeded to continue his journey.

_The fuck was that?_ He thought as darkness overtook his sight.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

* * *

As Ichigo was about to comment on that, he froze _'Da fuck is that? _He thought then he felt the earth quaver in sequence followed by a roar.

Ichigo ran out of his house and looked up as he saw the beast in front of him _if this is a hollow then I'm glad that I'm not a Shinigami _he thought before he spotted something or someone on the beast's hands.

His eyes widened as he recognized his sister _it did not just pick up my sister _his hand gripped the sword he snatched from the female in his room before he charged in head first like a fool.

The beast looked at him and easily smacked him away sending Ichigo flying a distance.

_If I die, I'll make sure to hunt Naruto every single day_

Ichigo winced as he crashed through a wall and looked for the sword that was on his hand once he got his bearings only to find it broken. He didn't have time to curse as the hollow was suddenly in his front ready to finish it but as luck would have it, it's hand was sliced off as it was about to strike.

He was suddenly glad that the female Shinigami had saved his ass and was about to say something but he noticed that his sister was suddenly in the air falling.

"Yuzu!" he screamed and he jumped to catch her before she landed on the ground dead. "Yuzu wake up!"

"Don't lose your focus boy." The female said as she stood in a battle ready position "None of their family members have had their souls eaten!"

"I should crush you right now but there are more important things at the moment." Ichigo said to the female.

"I should probably explain why it was here." The female said to Ichigo who suddenly had shadows over his eyes as he took it all in.

"So the reason all this happened is because of me?" he calmly said.

The female saw his reaction and quickly tried to apologize but she was so caught up in that that she didn't notice the appearance of the hollow behind her.

"Shinigami!" Ichigo shouted then looked to the hollow and glared "So you want to eat me huh?" he then stood up "Then fight me face to face." Ichigo said as he thumbed his chest with a glare.

The hollow just charged at Ichigo who looked ready to take it on but instead of having to crunch its way through Ichigo, it chopped the female Shinigami who jumped in Ichigo's front.

The hollow let go of its meal once its mouth was in pain from the knife and Ichigo watched as the Shinigami dropped on her knees with blood running down her shoulder to her waist.

"You idiot." The Shinigami said as she dropped face first on the floor.

Ichigo rushed to see that she was still breathing "I told you that your power is no match for him, or did you think that everything will be over once you gave him your soul? Either way, you are an idiot."

"I'm sorry… I just-"

"Do not worry about it is what I would like to say," The Shinigami said "Unfortunately, I am no longer able to fight the hollow."

"Now all of us can only wait until we become its food…"

Ichigo was on his knees as he processed what was being said to him. He thought about everything that he had to live for, his school, his friends, his family,

_Family…_

"Is there a way I can save my family?" Ichigo suddenly demanded.

"There is a way…" the Shinigami whispered.

"Tell me damn it!"

She picked up her sword and aimed the end of the blade to Ichigo and sat up straight "You will have to become a Shinigami." She said to him as seriously as she could.

Ichigo had a sudden determination in his eyes after he looked at his surroundings.

"Do it." He ordered without hesitation.

The Shinigami was surprised at the quick agreement but had no time to ponder.

"My name is Kuchiki Rukia, and I bestow to you the powers of a Shinigami." The now named Rukia declared as she aimed the sword at Ichigo's chest and stabbed him transferring all her powers to him.

_Wait all? I only wanted to give him half!_

But it was too late as he started to syphon the energy like a sponge and in a glow of blue light, he suddenly transformed.

The hollow charged again at the distracted couple but again, its arm was cut off. Now with no arms, it looked and started to shiver as he saw the new Shinigami in front of him with a sword, no his Zanpakutō. It was a standard-looking katana, a bit oversized, with an equally-oversized brown sheath hung by a strap across his back and over his right shoulder. It had a rectangular bronze tsuba with gently inward-curved edges, a stylized flame pattern on the long sides, and a simple decorative slit on the short sides. The hilt's handle had a red wrapping and two light blue tassels attached to the handle's base, which was decorated with a flame design on its short sides. Unknown to Ichigo, the large size of the blade is caused by his large yet uncontrolled spiritual pressure.

The hollow charged at Ichigo a third time but Ichigo was ready. He gripped the handle of his katana and sliced the hollow in half from its mask down. Ichigo placed his katana in its sheath and looked at Rukia whose mind was still trying to process the development before her and smiled.

"My name is Kurosaki Ichigo by the way," He said and with a smile, he raised his hand for a shake "nice to meet you."

What Ichigo didn't notice was the sudden appearance of yet another hollow behind him. Rukia did and tried to call out to him but it was too late as the hollow was about to strike it was suddenly sent flying away from him and both Ichigo and Rukia were surprised at what they saw for standing in front of them was one Naruto Uzumaki who was currently in his own Shinigami garbs resting what looked like an ordinary bow-staff on his right shoulder.

"N…Naruto?" Ichigo asked then frowned "Since when were you a Shinigami? And why didn't you ever tell me?"

The glare that was sent his way by his friend froze him in place, then his friend directed the glare to Rukia and that was when it softened a bit after seeing her condition. The hollow from before suddenly appeared in front of Naruto who turned around and gave it a Reiryoku enhanced punch to the mask shattering it before it disappeared into tiny particles and faded away.

Suddenly, Ichigo was filled with warmth that he never knew but as he was about to ask his friend some questions, he felt a hand on his neck before blackness overtook his vision. His last image was the footsteps of his friend accompanied by two other people he didn't recognize.

* * *

_Name: Kurosaki Ichigo_

_Hair color: Orange_

_Occupation: Student_

_SUBSTITUTE SHINIGAMI!_

* * *

**A.N I am going to stop here for the mean time and should this story be chosen, I will expand more on it. **

**As you can see, Naruto is a Shinigami and being one means chakra won't work since it's the essence of life, it will work in some cases though.**

**Naruto's Zanpakutō is a mystery to you and it will be if this isn't chosen and I decided to do something about Ichigo's that might have been done before.**

**The pairing is Naruto/Rukia.**

**The poll is out.**

**Peace.**


End file.
